Request for Rights
This is where a user can file a request to become a moderator, administrator, or bureacurat. The wikia community votes, and if the user has more support votes than any others, the vote is passed on to a bureaurcat, who has the final say. You can nominate yourself or someone else (with their permission of course). Please file a request below on the RfM, RfR, RfA, or RfB section. Also, if you file a request, but do not meet the required requirements, then your request will not be approved. Requirements for a RFR What to vote on *Is the user active? *Does the user have good edits? *If the user social? (This is minor) *Are the edits the user make helpful to the wiki? *Is the user kind to other users if they make a mistake? *Is he willing to help other new users? *Has the user been complained about? What NOT to vote on *The user is a friend in real life to you *The user is nice to you Things to do when voting and what you need to vote *You must have an account that is at least one week old when voting for Rollbacks and Chat Moderators. *You must have an account that is at least one month old when voting for Admins/B'crats. *You must be logged in to vote. Wikia Contributers (logged out users) will not be counted as vote *You must always sign your name when you vote. If you do not, you will not be counted. *If you want to take back something, use the tags and in source mode Things not to do when voting *You CANNOT use sockpuppets to vote. *You CANNOT have been blocked as a result of vandilism or spam before *You CANNOT edit others votes Responsibilities When you are filing a request, please take a look at these *You must be an active contributer (This does NOT include chatting) *You CANNOT block users from chat for no reason *You must not be inactive for a long time without notifying users *You must not insult others, disrespect others, or just be plain mean to others. Doing so will result in your status being taken away and/or being banned from the wiki *You cannot undo others edits without taking into consideration if undoing it would help the wiki or not. How to vote Go to Message_wall:Requestforrights and tell them who you would like to vote for and what the are running for. Request for Chat Moderator ---- :Note: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes. break=no prefix=Project:Requests for Rights/Chat Moderator/ preload=Template:RfR buttonlabel=Add new request/nomination Current Requests category=RfM nocategory=RfM-Archive shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Username Last Edit Last Editor RFM History Successful category=RfM-Archive category=Successful RfMs notcategory=RfM shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Unsuccessful category=RfM-Archive category=Unsuccessful RfMs notcategory=RfM shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Request for Rollback ---- :Note: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes. break=no prefix=Project:Requests for Rights/Rollback/ preload=Template:RfR buttonlabel=Add new request/nomination Current Requests category=RfR nocategory=RfR-Archive shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Username Last Edit Last Editor RFR History Successful category=RfR-Archive category=Successful RfRs notcategory=RfR shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Unsuccessful category=RfR-Archive category=Unsuccessful RfRs notcategory=RfR shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Request for Administrator ---- :Note: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes. break=no prefix=Project:Requests for Rights/Administrator/ preload=Template:RfA buttonlabel=Add new request/nomination Current Requests category=RfA nocategory=RfA-Archive shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Username Last Edit Last Editor RFA History Successful category=RfA-Archive category=Successful RfAs notcategory=RfA shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Unsuccessful category=RfA-Archive category=Unsuccessful RfAs notcategory=RfA shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Request for Bureaucrat ---- :Note: You may have to action=purge}} purge this page to see changes. break=no prefix=Project:Requests for Rights/Bureaucrat/ preload=Template:RfB buttonlabel=Add new request/nomination Current Requests category=RfB nocategory=RfB-Archive shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true historylink=true cache=false Username Last Edit Last Editor RFB History Successful category=RfB-Archive category=Successful RfBs notcategory=RfB shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit Unsuccessful category=RfB-Archive category=Unsuccessful RfBs notcategory=RfB shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false historylink=false cache=false Username Last Edit